Consumer product manufacturers have historically provided the customer with various options for the look and feel of consumer products to allow the customer to purchase a product which meets his or her own sense of style. Under such circumstances, the consumer product, although functioning in substantially the same way for all persons, can be personalized to some degree to suit the customer's tastes.
Recently, this type of personalization has begun to be offered to purchasers of computers and other electronic devices. By way of example, several mobile telephone manufacturers provide a variety of different colored faceplates that can be removably snapped onto the purchased mobile telephone so that the customer can personalize the look of his or her telephone. To cite another example, the iMac™ computer produced by Apple Computer, Inc. is available in various different colors which the user may choose.
Although permitting customers to personalize their devices to some degree, such personalization, where available, is minor. Therefore, each unit of a particular device (e.g., mobile telephone) is nearly identical to all others with the exception of a minor superficial difference such as the color. Accordingly, with the exception of minor aesthetic variation, such devices are capable of only limited personalization. This is unfortunate in view of the importance that device personalization can have to the customer. Specifically, many customers see such devices as an expression of their individuality and the availability of personalization can therefore significantly influence a purchasing decision.
In addition to providing only minor differences for the customer, mere cosmetic personalization such as that described above does nothing to personalize the operation of the device. Therefore, instead of being able to personalize the operation of the device to suit one's personal preferences or needs, the purchaser must conform to the static modes of operation chosen by the manufacturer for the device. This is unfortunate for the purchaser in that, were great personalization available, the ease of use of the device could be greatly improved.